Beyond the Falls
by JesterGirl01
Summary: The Pines twins are taken to a world where gems exist. All new mysteries for them to solve along with new friends equals a good time for everyone involved. Will they be able to save the Earth from threats they didn't even know existed before? Figure it out when ya read!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Mabel ran down the hall skipping and burst into Dipper's room. "Oh, Dipper!" she chirped.

The boy lying on the bed rustled slightly. He had a Ghost Adventures magazine open, lying across his face.

Mabel inched closer. "Dipper, wakey wakey." She heard a grunt and pulled the magazine from his face. "Aha! Now the light can penetrate your closed eyelids."

Dipper quickly rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He spoke into his pillow. "What is it, Mabel?"

Mabel sat on the edge of his bed. "What?! You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We're going back to Gravity Falls today!" She jumped up on the bed and continued to cheer.

Dipper flipped around. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot." He chuckled. "I must've slept really well last night to forget that."

Mabel smiled and jerked her brother up by the hand. "This summer is gonna be so much fun! Ahhhhh!" She jumped enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he paused dramatically, "and this time we're gonna be teenagers the entirety of the summer."

Mabel screeched in excitement. "Okay, bro bro, I'm gonna go make sure all of my perfect sleepover materials are packed and ready. Oooo, Candy and Grenda are gonna be so excited to see what I have in store for them." She ran out the room.

Dipper sat back down on his bed. _Wow, another summer has arrived already._ He looked on his bedpost to see the hat Wendy had given him the day he departed Gravity Falls propped up. He smiled. _I get to work with Great Uncle Ford again without having to leave Mabel._ He was super thrilled.

A moment later, Mabel darted into the room. "Okay, so I have the glitter, the stickers, and the makeup."

Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "And what is this for?"

Mabel laughed. "Sleepovers, silly!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He walked to his closet and began to select items of clothing to bring.

The flamboyant girl came to his side. "Sooo, are you gonna pick something nice to impress Wendy?"

Dipper gave her a glare. "Mabel, I'm over Wendy. It's been a while and I've come to understand that the age gap could never allow us."

"Oh, Dipper, you're such a kill joy. You gotta understand that anything is possible if both parties work for a common cause."

"What are you saying?"

She got closer to his ear. "If Wendy has changed her mind and is willing to give it a shot, it could ultimately work out."

Dipper sighed. "I seriously doubt that she has, Mabel. Give it a rest."

Mabel made a pouty face. "Whatever you want, bro bro."

Dipper turned around and smiled. "Well, what about you and your summer romances, eh? Gabe? Norman? Willing to give them a second chance?"

Mabel scoffed. "Eww, no way! I'm a teenager now and a teenager needs better guys."

Dipper laughed. "Yeah."

Mabel ran out of the room singing something about cute boys.

Dipper smiled. _Yeesh that girl is crazy._ He dropped to the floor and dug out a box from underneath his bed. He opened it revealing a letter. He opened it. _See you next summer!_ He smiled. _Gravity Falls, here I come._

After packing, the Pines twins raced to the kitchen to get a quick lunch before going to the bus station. They both hurriedly ate, nearly inhaling their food. Their mom walked over and chuckled. "Slow down, don't wanna choke before going on vacation." She tousled Dipper's hair and pat Mabel's head.

Mabel finished first. "Mom, mom, mom! We gotta go! Gravity Falls awaits us."

Mrs. Pines looked at her watch. "It's only 12:30. The bus doesn't arrive till 1:15."

Just then, Mr. Pines walked in. "Pumpkin, I heard you from the other room." He gave Mabel a hug. "You're loud when you're happy." He chuckled.

"I know, dad." Mabel laughed.

Mr. Pines walked over to Dipper and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you guys. By the time I see you again, you'll both be 14. You're both growing up so fast." He smiled at Dipper. "Son, just take care of your sister while you guys are away." He looked at Mabel. "She'll need a collected person like you to balance her… Mabelness." He laughed.

Dipper laughed. "I know exactly what you mean, dad."

After everyone said their good byes, Dipper and Mabel started walking to the bus stop. Mabel looked over to her younger brother. "I'm so happy. I know you knew that already, but I'm so ready to smother Waddles in hugs."

Dipper chuckled. "Don't smother him too much or he may end up being dinner."

Mabel scoffed. "Dipper!" She slapped his shoulder.

He laughed. "Kidding, I'm only kidding."

They sat down and waited a few moments for the bus to arrive. As the bus pulled up. They stood up in unison, eager to board the vehicle that would take them to the place they adored. _Good bye, California. And hello, Oregon._


	2. Chapter 2

The bus came to a halt in front of an odd shack in the woods. There were two men waiting at the bus stop. Mabel shook her brother. "Dipper, wake up. We're here!"

Dipper opened his eyes and jumped out of his seat. They both grabbed their luggage and ran out of the bus.

As soon as Mabel touch the ground, she dropped her bags and darted for the two men. She kept into one's arms. "Hi, Grunkle Stan!"

Stan smiled and gave his great niece a squeeze. "Awww, hey, kiddo. Nice to finally have you back."

She wiggled her way free from Stan and ran to the other man. "Grunkle Ford!"

"Hi, Mabel." He chuckled at the girls excitement to see him.

Dipper cane behind Mabel and patiently waited his turn for hugs. "Hey, Grunkle Stan. Hey, Grunkle Ford." He lacked the jumpy enthusiasm of his sister, but he was still very happy.

Stan smiled. "Hey, kid."

Ford smiled "Hello, Dipper. Glad to finally have my assistant back in town." Dipper nearly blushed.

"Glad to be back, sir." Dipper smiled.

"We've got a lot of work on our hands this summer. I've made a few new discoveries since you've been away and I'd like you to delve into these mysteries with me."

Dipper's eyes lit up. "Oh wow. I would love to!"

Mabel waltzed over to Dipper. "Ooooo, new mysteries."

Stan was bored with such talk. "Uhhh, wouldn't it be nicer to commune in the Mystery Shack?"

Mabel turned around. "Waddles!" And she was gone.

Stan and Ford laughed. Dipper just watched as his crazy sister made her way to the building. The three then made their way to the shack. They came in to find Mabel already holding Waddles.

Dipper was the first to greet Wendy and Soos. "Hey, guys! It's great to be back!"

Wendy smiled. "It's great to have you two back, dude."

Soos quickly responded with, "Yeah, dude. Gravity Falls has been boring without you."

Wendy chuckled. "Yeah, because then all we have is a griping Stan to listen to."

Stan turned towards her. "You know, Wendy, I could still fire you." He smiled at his seeming power over her.

"Okey dokey." Wendy just sat back and propped her feet up on the counter.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances. _Classic Wendy._

Dipper turned to Ford. "So, what mystery should we go solve first?" He was nearly jumping with excitement.

Grunkle Ford laughed. "Calm down, Dipper. We have a whole summer for mysteries. You should probably take a minute to go put your things upstairs."

Dipper blushed, embarrassed over his childlike display of enthusiasm. He ran upstairs to drop his things by his bed. He bolted back downstairs.

Mabel was already making googly eyes at a teenage boy who walked into the mystery shack. Dipper walked up to her. "Boo."

She jumped and turned to look at him. "Dipper! This is not a good time, my cute boy radar has detected something."

Dipper chuckled. "You mean him?" He gestured to a boy with dark curly hair in a red shirt, short of chubby.

Mabel blushed. "Yeah, he's pretty cute."

Dipper smirked. "Why don't ya go talk to him? I haven't seen him here before."

Stan overheard the conversation. "You mean him?" He motioned to the boy. The twins both nodded. "Oh, he comes in here every once in a while and just talks and talks. Did I mention he's a talkative kid?"

Mabel smiled. "So you know him?"

Stan shook his head. "Nah, he hasn't been coming long and I haven't ever seen him anywhere else around Gravity Falls."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, that's odd." She looked to Dipper with an expression of wild enthusiasm. "You know what this means, don't you, Dipper?"

Dipper was confused. "Not exactly, no."

"Mystery boyyyy!" Mabel practically came unglued.

Dipper laughed. "Well, I let him be your little mystery to figure out."

Mabel smiled. "Oh, I will figure out the mystery cutie. Detective Pines is on the case." With that, she slinked away to watch the boy from a closer point.

Dipper shook his head. _Well, Mabel is just as crazy as ever._ He watched as his sister attempted to hide behind a shelf of trinkets, knocking them off in the process.

"Darn it!" Mabel said.

The boy heard the crashing objects and came over to help. "Don't worry, young lady, I will help thee!" He pretended to be a hero as he quickly picked the trinkets up and placed them on the shelf. "All better." He smiled at his work.

Mabel blushed. "Thanks."

The boy grinned. "No problem. It's my job to help people."

Mabel smiled. "I'm Mabel."

The boy smiled. "I'm Steven."

"Do you live here in Gravity Falls?"

"No, I just visit sometimes." He looked around. "I haven't seen you here before, do you live around here?"

"My brother and I come here for the summer. That old man over there," she pointed to Stan, "is our Grunkle Stan."

"Mr. Pines is awesome even though he doesn't really know my name. I love all the weird things he has on display here. I get to see crazy weird stuff all the time where I live!" He was excited.

Mabel chuckled. "You do know the stuff in here is fake, right?"

Steven's eyes saddened. "So you're not one to believe in magic and mysteries?"

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I've seen plenty of weird things in this town. I just know that what Grunkle Stan has in here is fake. But yeah, I was catfished by some knomes last summer and almost forced to be their queen. I dated a merman. I've fought with an interdimentional demon."

Steven's eyes were now glowing like stars. "Wow, that's amazing! I haven't even seen those things."

Mabel looked and spotted Dipper. "Dipping sauce, come here."

Dipper turned around and trotted over. "What is it, Mabel?"

"Dipper, I want you to meet Steven." She turned to Steven. "This is my twin brother Dipper."

The boys shook hands and exchanged looks.

Steven was boiling over with excitement. "You're the brother of an interdimentional demon fighter! You must be so proud!"

Dipper's face got red and he glared at Mabel, who gave him a slight smile. "Actually, we both fought the interdimentional demon."

"Whoa! That's even better!"

Dipper smiled. "This town is full of crazy things, true crazy things unlike the ones in this shack."

Steven's eyes were glowing with wonder. "Could you show me?"

Dipper grinned. "Sure." He walked over to Ford. "Could I borrow Journal 3 to do some exploring before we get down to the real nitty gritty?"

Ford put a finger to his chin. "Hmm, okay." He typed in the code to the vending machine and went down to his lab. He came back out with the journal. "Here you are, Dipper." He handed him the journal. "Just be careful and stay out of trouble."

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford." He took the journal and walked back over to Mabel and Steven, who were having a crazy face challenge. Dipper cleared his throat and the two turned in sync.

"Ooooo, the journal of mystery!" Mabel grabbed for the journal but Dipper snatched it away.

Steven eyes widened as the shiny gold six-fingered hand glistened. "Wow! What amazing mysteries does it hold?"

Dipper smiled. "Hmm, well let's see." He flipped to a random page. "Ah yes, the gnomes." He pointed to a picture of a small bearded man with a hat.

Steven tilted his head. "Like those guys in the garden?"

Dipper turned. "Sort of, but these gnomes are living."

Mabel scoffed. "And they tried to make me their queen."

Steven turned to the brightly dressed girl. "What?"

Mabel giggled. "Oh yeah, I was tricked into going out with some gnomes who then tried to force me to be their queen."

Steven was bewildered. "How did these little guys trick you?"

Mabel blushed. "Well, they stacked up and dressed up as a teenage boy named Norman and I fell for it."

Steven lit up with excitement. "We should go on an adventure!"

Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. "Okay."

Steven eyed the journal. "Could I flip through it?"

Dipper looked at Steven, then at the journal, then back to Steven. "Sure." He handed over the journal.

Steven grasped the journal firmly as if his life depended on its security. He began to flip through the pages. He stopped on a page depicting a triangle with an eye at the center and wearing a top hat and bow tie. He chuckled. "It's a cute little triangle person! Is there an army of geometric figures in the forest too?"

Dipper laughed. "No, my friend. That is the interdimentional demon Mabel and I fought."

Steven tried to hold his laugh in. "This?! This is just a cute little triangle."

Dipper snorted. "Not cute, dangerous." He took the book back and continued to look at the image.

Mabel pitched in. "And dead."

Dipper gave her a look.

Mabel smiled and continued. "So he can't bother us anymore no matter what." She took the book and started to read the chant.

Dipper snatched the journal. "What the heck, Mabel?"

Mabel gave him a pouty look. "It's not like he can come. I just wanted to show Steven."

Dipper frowned. "I don't care. This stuff is too serious to be taken lightly."

"Oh, come on, Dipper. We defeated him once and we could do it again. We are the warriors!" Mabel thrust a hand into the air heroically.

"You can never be too certain with these things. This is a mystery that I want to stay a mystery."

Steven just watched as the two talked. "Umm, can we go on an adventure now?"

Dipper and Mabel once again exchanged glances. "Oh yeah."

….


End file.
